Eddy's Brother
Eddy's Older Brother is an unseen character, though he is probably not one of the series adults. He has a deep voice, according to Eddy and has a room that Eddy hopes to inherit. His room is complete with a car and all kinds of memorabilia and strange items, for example, he owns a pet snake, a giant, dusty, taxidermy camel, a brick-covered window, a bed that folds-up into the fridge, and a (now broken) trophy (unknown for what). He is probably over 18 due to the fact that he owns a car and doesn't live with his parents. He may have a kinship with the Kanker Sisters, as he was able to set Eddy up to go to their trailer for a prank, this is unlikely because the Kankers moved in after Eddy's brother was gone. He also tries to scam everyone similar to Eddy, but much more successfully. His room is guarded by a chained lock, pieces of wood nailed to the wall, and a falling safe. The door to his room is hidden behind wallpaper for some reason. In some of the early seasons, many fans, didn't really think he was "real". He is confirmed to have his first appearance in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show". He is one of the people whom Kevin fears probably because of his strength and due to the stories Kevin has heard about him. Personality There have been tantalizing clues about him throughout the show: in season 1's "Fool on the Ed" we learn that Eddy's brother showed him how to make the special-recipe El Mongo Stink Bomb, "before he went away" and in season 2 there's a glimpse of a picture on Eddy's wall - 2 boyish silhouettes, one bigger than the other – but perhaps most important of all in "Ed in a Halfshell" where Eddy sets himself the task of making Jimmy his protégé we learn that Eddy was himself molded in just this way by his older brother - at least we know who to blame for that attitude! Season 3 provides an abundance of brotherly details, starting of course with "O-Ed Eleven" where we get to see hallowed ground - Eddy's brother's room! The decor is just as unique as in Eddy's room (and even more bizarre!), and Eddy's admiring boasts teach us that his brother was one multifaceted individual indeed – from bouzouki playing to bricklaying, from chewing ice cubes to ticking off Eddy, his big brother has more talents than Ed has flies or Edd has neuroses! In "An Ed is Born" Eddy gets a care package that shows just what Big Bro thinks of his baby (and we DO mean baby!) brother, and perhaps Eddy's "No more beating up little Eddy!" comment at the end gives us a pretty good idea of just where he got that knack for shoving around his pals. And how could we talk about Eddy's brother without mentioning the stir caused by rumors of his return in "Ed, Pass it On"? Not since the Kankers went on their latest hissy fit has the whole neighborhood been in such an uproar – Rolf digs a moat and knits a very special offertory vest to protect his chickens from the elder sibling of the three-haired Ed-boy, Nazz of course is terribly excited at the prospect of having someone as rad as Eddy's brother to hang with, and even tough-guy Kevin disintegrates into a groveling coward as he ponders the implications of Big Brother's return. Fear? Nah, it's all about that R-E-S-P-E-E-K! So where did Eddy's big brother go? Well, considering the impact his exploits and legacy have had in the collective memory of the cul-de-sac it's anybody's guess but presumably if he was of the same ilk as Eddy it wasn't anywhere where they promote you for bad behavior. Trivia *All of the Eds, Jonny 2x4, and Jimmy look up to Eddy's Brother. *Rolf is afraid that Eddy's Brother wants to steal his chickens (he may have done this before he went away). *Nazz may have a crush, or at least a strong friendship with Eddy's Brother, we'll see who it REALLY is in the movie. *Kevin lives in constant fear of Eddy's Brother. *Sarah couldn't care less about Eddy's Brother because she believes that all brothers are stupid (she has never met him, but this is her view on all brothers). However, seeing how she never actually saw him, she could possibly be scared of him due to everyone's knowledge and description of him. And covers up that fear by putting on her tough persona. *The Kankers were either his friends, lackeys, or associates. *In the episode "To Sir with Ed" there is a picture on the wall of Eddy's staircase that shows a silhouette of Eddy and another figure beside him which could possibly be his older brother. *Sarah and Jimmy impersonate Eddy's older brother as a tall and thin guy with a deep voice and a beard, we'll probably see how he REALLY looks in the movie. *In the episode To Sir with Ed, Eddy said that the "date" with Nazz is going just like his brother said it would. Perhaps Eddy's Brother had foreseen that Eddy would date Nazz. *Like most of the adults, Eddy's brother's name is never revealed. His name might be revealed in the movie. *Eddy's Brother is first mentioned in Nagged to Ed when Eddy looks out at The Trailer Park and says "Reminds me of a postcard I sent my brother once". *Eddy's Brother may be allergic to dairy products, according to Eddy. *Eddy's Brother is supposed to have his first appearance in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Category:Characters